User blog:GmeaThe1/Administration Thoughts and Perspectives
This blog speaks directly to the admins about me and Quauntonaut’s thoughts on the administration faults. Note: This is NOT an attack on the admins. This blog is created to help shed on light on some of the current problems the administration has and what can be improved on. Gmea’s section: So let's get started. Over the course of a few months I've began noticing the behavior of some of the admins and what they do, or technically, what they DON'T do. What I mean by this is that some of the admins here are a bit…..inadequate in certain aspects of their jobs. Yoshirocks: I remember when there was some debate in the comments of a certain DB regarding Max's response to someone not liking Tracer VS Scout's outcome. Everyone was raging. People were debating left and right. Chesk even came on trying to calm people down about it. And what were you doing while all of this was happening? Just talking to someone on your or their message wall about Blazblue. And when you do try to take part in the situation? All you did was agree with that Chesk said and said you would make supposed effort in improving. I guess my main gripe with you, Yoshi, is that you're too damn nice/oblivious. Whenever something bad happens, you go too easy on those that created said bad situation. When someone makes a fucking sockpuppet account, all you do is warn them and turn a blind eye afterwards. Prime examples would be ParlbyE and TeamFreeman . TheDigger: I remember the ShadowStormTSX problems. I tried asking you to help and so something about it. All you said was “he didn’t do anything ban-worthy”. I gave my reasons and fact on Shadow’s behavior and how obnoxious it was. You just said “still not ban worthy, but I’ll give him a warning”. Guess what? You never did . Even when SuperSaiyan2Link, an admin from the DBF wiki, told you to give him a warning on his behavior, you still never did it. Honestly Digger the only things I’ve seen you do as admin are making TNs, posting matchups, and talking to other users about matchup ideas or TN requests. Whenever there is a problem? You never seem to be there or never seem to try and intervene. And the times you do intervene are short and too far in between. Adam and Noc: Honestly, I don’t have any sort of problems with you guys. I guess my only complaints on you two are that you guys are to maybe help out every now and then with situations or be more active in trying to solve them. Cause to me it seems like you guys just act like normal users. Chesk: So recently you’ve decided to come back on the wiki to help try and make things more efficient/manageable and to keep situations to a minimum. But the first thing you tried to do after you stated this? You banned Quaunt and Awesomesaurusrex over a small situation. (More details below in Quaunt’s section) Now I would understand banning Quaunt and Awesome, given their own personal history. But this little disagreement was so small, insignificant, and overall unremarkable that these two would’ve been better off with a stern warning instead. And when I tried to give criticism for it? You refused to hear me out and didn't even bother listening. My point is Chesk: You’re a little bit strict sometimes. Too strict. Your intentions are in the right place, but you could handle things a bit less harsh. My suggestion: If you want to improve the DB wiki and help bring situations down to a minimum, help train the other admins. Give them advice and guide them on how to handle situations more efficiently. Get Yoshi to be more stern. Get Digger to do participate more and handle situations like an admin should. Things like that. Quaunt’s section: Banning Reasons: Now I have two specific examples of these that involve two different incidents. The Awesomesaurusrex Incident: Now in this incident, I was banned for “harassing” Rex with pictures in a comment thread about our favorite Spidey villain. Apparently posting images of Batman, Iron Man, and Pikachu while saying “how about this” is egging him on and harassment. Also is it just me or do I hate it when I try to dispute a ban and instead of refuting my points they say “dude chill out it's only one day (or any other amount).” That really gets on my nerves honestly. Just because it’s only a day ban apparently means you can’t complain about bans. Just a lil’ pet peeve. Also Awesome has repeatedly insulted others and threatened to get me banned and all he gets is a 3 day ban? Mystic Taco: Now this is a little complicated. So you guys remember how Taco was a troll who was making socks and harassing us all on the wiki? Remember how he kept making all these socks? Then suddenly he’s like “wait wait stop ill stop just dont ban me.” and what was the choice you guys made? You didn’t ban him and let the sockpuppeting troll stay. Now luckily, Taco was a man of his words and became nicer and is now a good member of the community, but what if he didn’t? What if he just continued harassing others, and kept making socks. Or what if he got himself to the top ranks of admin and suddenly stabbed our backs? What if he had other troll friends and told them then we’d get a wiki raid of trolling sockpuppeters who raid our wiki then ask for forgiveness, then we’d forgive them and they’d troll us all over again? Trusting Taco was a very risky move. It luckily ended good, but we can’t keep doing this or it’ll eventually screw us over. Final Note: Now do note that this whole blog wasn’t created to completely shit on the admins, but to help them by pointing out certain flaws they have when it comes to how they run things here and how they can be improved/worked upon to ensure that the condition of the DB wiki and staff be bettered in the future. Category:Blog posts